fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry Tolliver
'''Jerry Tolliver(ジェリー·トリバー Jerī· toribā) is the brother of Kushina Hohenheim and uncle of Jason Tolliver.' Appearance Jerry Tolliver is a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jumpsuit, a green flak jacket, sandals, and a headband. Personality Jerry was known to be a very nice and caring person towards others. History Not much is known about his history other than the fact that he served in the rune knights as a commander and then a instructor. Magic and Abilities '''Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. Jerry has unbelivable skill in lightning Magic. Jerry is famous for employing a rather unique usage of Lightning Magic. Unlike regular Lightning Mages, instead of converting his eternano into electrons, he converts his eternano into positrons. By turning his eternano into positrons, his lightning becomes more powerful than the standard electron-powered Lightning Magic. Also, due to Jerry's positivly charged lightning, his lightning gained the unique ability of also controlling electromagnetism, making him even more dangerous then he already was. *'Den'atsu'(電圧 Voltage): Jerry's signature spell. Jerry manipulates eternano through his arm and into the palm of his hand. He then converts the eternano into positrons, creating an orb of pure concentrated electricity. This sphere is the size ofa basketball. After he finishes forming it, he fires it at the opponent at high speeds, creating a electrical explosion capable of paralyzing anyone hit. This technique is extremly fast and useful for taking down opponents quickly. *'Saidai Den'atsu'(最大電圧 Max Voltage): Jerry's upgraded version of his signature spell. Similiarly to his last technique, he creates a sphere of positive electricity, but unlike the last technique, his spell is massive in size. When he finishes creating the spell, he fires it off, creating a large electrical explosion capable of paralyzing anyone caught in the blast. This spell is useful for taking down large amounts of opponents in very little time. *'Static Blast'(静的高炉 Seiteki Kōro): Jerry consentrates eternano into his arm and then converts said particles into positrons. He then releases a massive amount of untamed lightning infront of him. This spell causes an electrical explosion, paralyzing anyone caught in the blast. This spell is useful for if he wants to destroy something quickly. *'El Thor'(エルソー Erusō): Jerry concentrates eternano into the palm of his hand and converts the particles into positrons. He then releases a concentrated blast of lightning at his opponent. His spell can vaporize matter and paralyze opponents that are engulfed in this spell. He can also release this spell from the sky, good for taking out airborne enemys. *'Static Travel'(静的旅行 Seiteki Ryokō): Jerry uses his positivly charges lightning to appear in an entirly different place. This spell is useful for dodging lethal attacks. Trivia *Jerry Tolliver is based off Minato Namikaze from Naruto: Shippuden